1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output apparatus, and in particularly to an output apparatus for image output using the dot matrix method.
2. Related Background Art
In such apparatus, there have conventionally been employed a method of directly converting code data into dot matrix data, and a method of converting code data into non-dot matrix data such as vector data or run-length data and then converting such data into dot matrix data.
Though the former method can achieve a high-speed conversion, it requires a large memory capacity for storing the dot matrix data. On the other hand, the latter method can reduce the memory capacity but cannot achieve a high-speed conversion. Also, using these methods, it is not easy to increase the kinds of characters employed in printing.